Final Fantasy
by Kiseki no Tenshi
Summary: This Halloween will certainly be remembered when Xander decides to dress up as one of his favourite character from a certain game…


_**Final Fantasy**_

**Author: **Destiny's Dragon

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Supernatural

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **None.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters.

**Crossover: **Final Fantasy 7 (VII): Advent Children

**Summery: **This Halloween will certainly be remembered when Xander decides to dress up as one of his favourite character from a certain game…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander Lavelle Harris, known as 'Xander' to his friends, grinned as he fished out a metal golden claw and a hand gun from the box filled with odd objects.

He was in 'Ethans' Costume shop trying to find a military rifle to dress up as a soldier for Halloween. However the golden claw had given him another idea…

Xander turned around as he heard his friends chatting not far from him.

Willow was blushing as she told her friend Buffy, "Oh, I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spaz."

Buffy smiled reassuringly at her, "Don't underestimate yourself. You've got it in you."

Xander grinned at them as he walked over to them. "Hey ladies!"

Willow beamed at her male best friend. "Xander! Hi!"

Buffy looked at the golden claw in Xander's hand. "Whatcha got there Xander?"

Xander smirked proudly, "Just one of the pieces to my super-ultra-cool costume!"

Willow frowned, curiosity written over her face as she asked. "Who are you going as?"

Xander winked at her. "I'll give you a hint. Remember that game we used to play with Jesse a long time ago before it became a movie?"

Buffy looked confused as she turned from Willow and Xander.

Willow's eyes suddenly lit up as she squealed the answer. "Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children!"

Xander grinned and hugged Willow. "Correct again Wills!"

Willow blushed as Buffy caught on to what they were talking about.

Buffy frowned. "You mean the game with the guys carrying the huge, big swords?"

Xander mock-glared at her as he replied. "There's more to the game that the lead characters or villains!"

Willow giggled until she asked, "So are you going as Vincent Valentine?"

Xander's frown quickly became a smile as he looked at his two friends. "Yeah but I need to get the rest of my costume. Hey, why don't you guys dress up as characters from the movie too?"

Willow shook her head, noticing already Buffy's attention turning to a Victorian dress. "Sorry Xander but Buffy and I are trying something different this year…"

Xander shrugged, "Suit yourself. I need to go find a whig, a headband, contacts, a cape, a glove, shirt & pants and boots."

Willow grinned at him before walking after Buffy, who was already checking out the dress. "We'll see you later tonight at Buffy's house, ok Xander?"

He nods as he begins to look around the store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander rings the door bell as he stands in front of the Summer's house.

Joyce Summers, aka Buffy's mom, blinks at him as she opens the door. "Xander?"

He grins at her, "Hey Ms. Summers. Are the girls ready yet?"

She smiles back as he enters. "I think so. But tell me what on earth are you dressing as?"

Xander shrugs, still smiling slightly as he replies. "Hmm I think he's an ex-scientist, ex-experiment and now an ass-kicking, gun shooting hero!"

Joyce chuckles as Buffy runs down the stairs, stopping only to gape at Xander.

Xander wore a long messy black whig that reached down to his waist while bangs of his hair seemed to lie all over the place.

His forehead was wrapped four times round in a red thin cloth piece.

His eyes, due to his contacts, were now blood red.

A crimson cape flowed down from his shoulders while it came around his neck due to the metal clasps and covers his front as it reaches to his elbows.

Xander's shirt and pants were black and due to the two silver belts separating the two, it was hard to tell if it was one giant outfit or two pieces.

The front of his shirt was folded over itself and was kept together by two columns of four silver buttons. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

The pants were loose around the legs, tight round the waist, and both pant legs are tucked into Xander's boots. His gun was wrapped in a holder on his left leg.

Xander's right hand is covered by a black, fingerless glove while his left upper arm, in sharp contrast, is covered by a metal, gold claw.

Just below Xander's knees down were his dark brown, long and pointy boots. The top part of his boots had a layer of dark brown folded over, making them somewhat pirate-like. The bands around the area above the ankle and a gold plating on the top of the foot parts had the same appearance from Xander's gold claw.

Xander smirked as he bowed, pushing his cape back as he did so. "Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex!"

Buffy giggled as she curtsies, "Thank you, kind sir. But wait 'til you see..."

Willow walked down the stairs in her ghost costume. The sheet says 'BOO!' on the front in large bold letters.

Willow's voice comes from the walking white sheet. "Hi!"

Buffy's face crumbles as she continues on. "...Casper."

Xander just smiles at his friend wearing her annual costume. "Hey, Will! That's aaa fine boo you got there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, as Buffy, Willow and Xander take their groups of trick-or-treaters to different houses, Ethan begins his spell.

Ethan chants. "Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas.

Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta

praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!"

(Janus, I invoke your spirit. Hear my plea. Seize the night for your own reason. Come, appear and show to us that which is infinite power.

The mask transforms itself into flesh and blood. Your holy presence curdles the heart. Janus! Take the night!).

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent gasped as he woke up from the ground he lay on. He quickly got to his feet and looked around curiously.

"Where am I?" He whispers to himself.

"Xander! Aaah! Xander, over here!" A young, obviously female voice called to him from down the street.

Vincent turned and making sure he had his hand on his gun, faced the teenage red headed girl that ran to him.

"Xander!" She asks, noticing something was not right. "Are you okay?"

His red eyes stared at her as he replied softly, "I'm sorry but you must have mistaken me for someone else…"

Her eyes widen as she stutters out nervously. "V-Vincent Valentine?"

He frowns at her, shocked but not showing it. "How did you know my name?"

The girl seemed to go into shock before muttering, "He-Xander…turned…became his costume! All those little monsters must be the children. Where's Buffy?"

Vincent walked nearer to her. "Miss?"

She looked up to him, scared from whatever was happening.

His eyes locked on to hers. "I think you should tell me what is happening, right from the beginning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent's gun blasted away the monsters that tried to reach Buffy, who screamed and curled into a ball on the floor.

Finding Buffy has been easy, he recalled, they just following the sound of screaming. However finding a noble lady scared out her wits didn't really help them as she only seemed to insult Willow and himself, calling them a 'demon' and 'harlot'.

Then he had to lose Buffy because the vampire called Angel, who scared her away and now they were trying to save her while Willow went off to get help.

He jumped back as the monsters seem to close around him, keeping him away from Buffy and the blonde vampire that was coming close to her.

Vincent turned and saw the others having enough trouble fighting the mini-demons off and decided to deal with this vampire himself.

He jumped and became a swarm of red and black that flew around the area, gaining everyone's attention for a short time before he landed himself in front of Spike.

He glared into Spike's shocked face and lifted his gun.

However time was not on his side, as at that same moment, Giles smashed the statue and broke the spell.

Spike, seeing the gun wielding man suddenly fall on one knee, decided his time was over and ran off before anyone saw him.

Buffy ran over to him as she pulled off her whig. "Xander!"

She grabbed his arm and lifted him up till his face blinked at her and he smiled.

"Hey Buff…"

Xander's smile quickly became a frown and Buffy noticed.

"Are you okay?" She asks worriedly.

"…Buffy, my arm isn't…"

She frowns. "Your arm?"

Buffy looks down at his claw hand and noticed it wasn't the tin metal he originally bought and that it looked tightly attached to his arm.

Her eyes widened. "Oh Xander…"

He closed his eyes and groaned. He now knew things were going to be difficult in the near future...

**The End.**

----------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: This is a one-off story I wrote to encourage others to write crossover stories with Final Fantasy 7 (VII): Advent Children. Hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
